Jack and Kim short stories
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: one-shots of my favorite couple- jack and Kim some might be short stories. hope you enjoy : '"Are you a parking ticket," jack asks taking a step closer too, "because you got fine written all over you!" Kim blushes. "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." Kim says as she too takes a step closer and bits her lip.'-chapter 4.
1. true feelings

**authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my FIRST fanfiction for kickin it! :) **

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all! **

**P.S: please don't judge its my first time actually writing something like this( i hope you enjoy ) **

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive critisism welcome ;) **

Kim Crawford stood at her locker trying to cram all of her books in her locker but to her disappointment it all kept falling out, eventually she gave in and let it all fall on the floor.

"Stupid books!" she mumbled to herself.

"Need help?" a voice chuckled.

Kim looked up to see her brown hair best friend looking down at her smiling.

"No jack, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself" she replied.

"Oh, I know you are, but I'm gonna help anyway because we both know your too stubborn to ask for help" jack said bending down to help Kim pick up her books.

"I'm not stubborn!" Kim testified.

"Sure" jack said with a hint of sarcasm. Both Kim&jack went to reach for the physics book, with that their hands met; Kim quickly retreated her hand as she felt a blush appearing on her cheeks. You see, Kim had a secret. That secret was that she was in love with her best Crawford was in love with jack Anderson.

"Thanks for the help jack" Kim shyly said.

" Hey anything for my best friend" he replied with a grin. _Best friend. _Those words killed Kim – it reminded her that he would never love her in the way that she loved him! She let out a loud sigh. As she slammed her locker shut she felt a spark travel from her shoulder all the way through her body. She looked at her shoulder to see jacks hand on her shoulder, " are you okay Kim?" jack asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

" yh I'm fine jack" she said in a flat tone as she turned away and started walking. " no your not, come on Kim I'm your Bestfriend you can tell me anything. Please tell me" jack pleaded grabbing hold of her hands and turning Kim to face him.

" No I cant jack" a single tear slid down her cheek. "Why not?" Jack said wiping the tear with his thumb. " Because you'll hat me and you wont want to be my friend anymore and I don't want to lose you!" " Kim, you'll never lose me, you mean too much to me! "

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear " now you going to tell me?". "Iminlovewithyou" she mumbled barley audible. " What, Kim, speak louder!" " I'm in love with you!" she shouted. Jack just stood there in shock. Kim turned and began running, the tears streaming down her face. Two strong hands wrapped around her waist abruptly stopped her. "I love you too" jack whispered into kims ear sending a shiver down her spin, " no you don't, your just saying that" "if I didn't mean it would I do this?" with one swift movement jack turned Kim to face him and kiss her pink, plump lips.

Their lips moulded together as Kim began to kiss back. The kiss was so intense and passionate that jack pushed Kim against the locker snaking his hands around her waist and up her back. Whereas Kim's hands flung around jacks neck and into his hair. The two broke for air, " you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" jack panted. Kim smiled and smashed her lips onto his, after a few minuets jack began kissing along Kim's jaw and down her neck leaving hickeys all over her skin. Kim moaned in approval grabbing fist full of jack's hair in the process. As jack finished plotting kisses along Kim's neck Kim started her own pursuit- kissing along jacks jaw and nibbling his ear causing him to let out a moan in approval. She started racking her hands up and down jacks shirt feeling his 6 pack and occasionally scratching them with her nails which caused jack great pleasure, so much pleasure that her fiercely slammed Kim up against the locker again and pick her up by her thighs. In response Kim wrapped her legs around jacks waist and the two began making out fiercely. They finally stopped as both of them ran out of energy, after all the did just spend almost an hour frantically kissing and groping each other. "Wow!" Kim exclaimed as she and jack slid down the wall. " I know right" jack panted whilst grinning.

"So…. Are… We ya know together?" Kim asked. "I hope so after that" jack chuckled. Kim let out a giggle. Suddenly the bell rand. " Shit, looks at us, our clothes and our faces!" jack said as both of them stood up and frantically trying to straighten out their clothes. After their best attempt of cleaning themselves up as there friends jerry, Milton and Eddie started walking over to them " yo! You two look like you've both been into a fight! What happened?" jerry shouted looking at both of them.

"Umm…we…umm…" jack and Kim both stuttered whilst turning red. "Kim, are you okay, you have all these red mars down your neck, who ever hurt you two must have really had anger issues" jerry exclaimed. "No, I think they were just friskey"Kim mumbled underneath her breath. Jack heard and began snickering.


	2. A problem called frank

**Athors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge its my still my first time actually writing something like this( i hope you enjoy ) **

**i know its not as good as the last one but i spent like 40 minuets on that one whereas this only took about 20 so...**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive critisism welcome ;)**

Kim was at home in her bedroom lying on her bed staring at the plain white ceiling, bored out of her brain. She had been lying like that for about an hour with nothing to do.

Suddenly Kim's phone beeped. She looked at who the text was from and it was none other than her best friend jack. Jack was and 2nd degree black belt and had a passion for skateboarding .Kim was so relived that he had texted her because it was nice to talk to someone…

(jack-normal, **kim-Bold**)

Hey Kim

**Hey Jack ;)**

What are you doing?

**Absolutely NOTHING! Just staring at the ceiling… U?**

Same :/ hey, do ya wanna meet up? At least we wont b stuck indoors

**YES! Please I NEED to get out of here before I go insane :P **

Okay kimmy, ill be over in 10 ;)

**Jackie , don't. call. Me. Kimmy! **

Kim arose from her bed and started to make her way downstairs. There was a knock on the door. "Hold on I'm coming!" she shouted.

"Okay, ill be sitting on your swing!" jack yelled back from behind the door.

She took one last glance in the mirror and began subconsciously straightening out her clothes and hair until she finally thought she was presentable.

She opened the door to see the brunet with his million-dollar smile, in an instant she was smiling too. "So where to kimmy"jack teased.

"I don't know where do you want to go, Jackie?" Kim while pouting.

Jack laughed and her reply. "The mall, the phill's?"

"Sure" with that the two made their way to the mall only to be interrupted by frank and the black dragons.

"What do you want frank?" Kim asked in a sharp tone.

"Me, you, movies Friday night "frank said while winking.

"EWWW! NO" Kim said disgusted.

"Okay, but I'm gonna keep asking until you say yes" frank smiled creepily.

At this point Kim was so annoyed she just wished he'd get the hint, if only there was a way to make it clear! Something clicked and Kim thought of a foolproof plan to get frank off her back…. "Well I'm gonna keep saying no because ive got a boyfriend" she said smugly.

"What?!, who!?"Frank shouted.

"Yeah Kim, who" jack asked

"uhhhhh…. Its….. j-…..jack!" she stumbled.

"He's your boyfriend!?" frank questioned.

"I'm your boyfriend?" jack asked in awe.

"Of course silly, now frank I think you should stop asking me out now…"

Jack then realised what Kim had done, " yeah frank, I'm her boyfriend and I don't like people 1) annoying my girlfriend and 2) asking her out so I think you should stop!" jack stated.

"I don't believe you two, you're lying!" frank replied.

"If we were lying would we do this?" with that Kim grabbed the collar of jacks shirt and pull him to her lips, he immediately kissed back and put his hands around her petite waist to pull her closer and she moved the hands from his collar to around his neck.

After what seemed like forever the two broke the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"Whoa!" the both whispered and the pulled away.

Jack wrapped his arm around kids waist and in whispered her ear "bad time to say, but, you're a really good kisser" Kim let out a giggle " so are you" she whispered back.

" One more thing,this may sound totally cliché but ,I like you, not just pretending"

Kim just stood in shock at what jack just said. When she finally understood what he said she kissed him again however with more passion, as she broke the kiss she smiled, "I like you too". jack smiled and held out his hand and kim took it and they intertwined their fingers.

The two then left leaving frank and the black dragons to process what had just happened.

**I know it was short sorry xoxo**

**and thank you for the AMAZING reviews it means SO much to me :)**


	3. Worst Birthday Ever part 1

**Athors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge its my still my first time actually writing something like this( i hope you enjoy )**

**i know its not as good as the last one but i spent like 40 minuets on that one whereas this only took about 20 so...**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive critisism welcome ;) **

**sorry for late update ... hope you enjoy xoxo**

As the suns beams shining through her window lighted up Kim's room, she arose ecstatically because of one reason and one reason only. Today was Kim 16th birthday.

She was overwhelmed with excitement, she put on a light blue crop-top and jean shorts with pink converses and went downstairs to be greeted by her parents with a 2 tier chocolate cake that had _happy sweet 16__th__ kimmy-bear _in icing with 16 candles.

"Happy birthday!" her parents shouted.

"Thank you SO much mom, dad" she said as she gave them a hug.

Kim checked her phone to see if she had any birthday wishes but much to her disappointment she didn't not even from jack-now that hurt her. How could her best friend forget about one of the most important days in her life? But more importantly how could her crush forget, yes they're the same person, jack, but the fact that he might of forgotten still hurt. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked while wiping the tear away. "I think every one forgot my birthday, even jack," Kim said blank faced and in a whisper but as she said jack another tear rolled down her cheek. " I bet they haven't maybe they just haven't had the time to wish you happy birthday, I bet they'll mention it at school" with that kims mother kissed her forehead and sent her out the door and on her way to school.

As Kim entered the school gates the whole cheerleading squad came up to her and wished her happy birthday and gave her hugs and presents. The as she put the presents in her locker someone came behind her and covered her eyes. " Guess who?" the voice said.

"Ummm…. I have no clue," she giggled. As she turned around she expected to see jack but to her surprise it was brody….

"Brody!?" " Happy birthday Kim" he picked her up, hugged her and spun her round. As he put her down her pulled out a single red rose from behind his back. " Happy sweet 16 Kim" he gave her the rose and a kiss on the cheek " thank you brody" she smiled and smelt the rose.

"I have to go but have an awesome day birthday girl" and with that brody left.

She looked around the corrie door for her friends; jack, jerry, Milton, Eddie and grace however they were nowhere to be seen. The bell rang and a broken-hearted Kim made her way to her the time lunch came she was furious for many reasons but the two biggest reasons were 1) NONE of her friends had knew/acknowledge that it was her birthday and 2) ALL of he so called friends hadn't spoken to her, when she tried to talk to them they just tried to avoid her.

As Kim sat down at an empty table she mumbled to herself " worst birthday ever, my friends forgot and to top it all off they've been avoiding me". A few minuets later she felt people come and sit on the same table as her, she just kept staring down at her food thinking to herself when she was interrupted by a recognisable voice " hey Kim, are you okay?"

"Oh, so you finally notice me and decide to acknowledge my existence!" Kim spat with venom in every word.

"Whoa! Kim chill!YO!" jerry piped in.

"Chill! You want me to chill, you avoid me ALL day and act like I was invisible and you're telling me to chill!? Normally I would let it go but I doubt NONE of you know what day it is today!" Kim was so angry she shouted every word and by the Kim was finished raving she was finished the entire cafeteria was watching in awe. The tears in her eyes finally spilled over as she slowly closed her eyes and let them fall from her eyes. After taking in a deep breath she got up from her seat and walked out the cafeteria with tears streaming down her face.

to be continued...


	4. i got GAME!

**Authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**i know it's not the next part of "Worst Birthday Ever" because I'm still writing it ********so sorry,**  


**but i have finished this one.**

** lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

Jack walked into the dojo to see Kim and jerry arguing. "What's going on guys?" he asked. " jerry said that I haven't got game. I totally got game!" Kim argued.

"Oh yeah, well prove it! Go up against jack" jerry challenged Kim.

"FINE!" Kim exclaimed.

"Whoa! Don't drag me into this! Jerry you do it" jack replied.

"No Dude, your better than me just do it" jerry said, " or are you scared you'll lose" He teased.

"Oh its on!" Jack smirked, "chat up contest Kim?"

"Bring it!" she said cockily.

**Jerry's p.o.v**

Oh yeah! I'm awesome! Jack and Kim are FINALY gonna make their moves WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Nobody's p.o.v**

"I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?" Jack asks innocently.

"I'm new in town, could I have directions to your apartment?" Kim bats her eyelashes flirtatious as she takes a step forward closer to jack.

"Are you a parking ticket," jack asks taking a step closer too, "because you got fine written all over you!"

Kim blushes.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."Kim says as she too takes a step closer and bits her lip.

This time it's Jacks turn to blush.

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good?" Jack says, as he looks Kim up and down and smirks.

At this point jerry is standing in shock with his mouth open wide and staring at the two and how close they are, there's like 1ft between them.

Kim steps forward and whispers in jacks ear "I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?"

Jack clears his throat. He opens his mouth unable to speak- as he is still in shock.

"YEESS! I win!" Kim chants while doing a celebratory dance. "In your face jerry!"

Jack snaps out of his trance and grabs Kim firmly by her waist, spins her round and whispers in her ear in a seductive tone, "who said you won?"

With that he smashed his lips on hers. After a couple of seconds Kim finally realizes what's happening and starts to kiss jack back, deepening the kiss- which soon turns into a total make out session only to be broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two teens turn to see jerry standing there smirking " I don't mean to interrupt but, can you not make out in front of me jerry whines, " I know I got you together but please cut the PDA" he begs

"You planned this?" Kim questioned while lunging at jerry but she gets restrained but jack.

"I know a way to get payback " jack says with a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh, really. Care to share?" Kim asks knowing exactly what he means.

The two begin to lean in and their lips connect once more sending sparks throughout their bodies. The two hear a groan and they both smile into the kiss. As Kim&jack pull away Kim says, " I like your thinking". Jack just winks and intertwines their fingers and leads Kim out of the dojo.

**i would LOVE to thank everyone who reviewed- thanks for the AMAZING comments it means SO much xoxo**


	5. important please read :

**This is an author's note just to let you know that I have an actual story that I've up loaded**

**And its called….." playing the player"(kickin it fanfiction) so if you guys like the sound of it go check it out .**


	6. locked in!

**Authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :) **

***this is a bit of an T/M rated chapter***

Kim and jack were busy revising when they both decided to leave as it was

Midnight –they were revising till late because of the big test next week. As

Jack grabbed the handle he turned it but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder

and harder but it was locked he turned round and said to Kim" I think were

Locked in, the janitor must have thought every one had gone home and locked

Up!" Kim replied "what!? We can't be locked in school!"

She tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge. " I told you" jack said

Smirking.

" okay so you were right, what are we gonna do?" she questioned.

"Honestly I don't know..." he said with a puzzled face

Kim went and sat in the corner

" why are we the only 2 left? When did everyone leave?"

" good point & I don know I guess we must have been so caught up in studying

that we lost track of time and our surroundings"

"I guess so" she replied.

"So what do we do for the next 5 hours?"she asked

" don't know maybe sleep, talk.."

" I don't think we lost track of time, I think we were put together on purpose I

mean think about it like I said no one else is here and the janitor didn't even

check of we were gone" she stated whilst pacing the room.

" so what if we were?" he replied

" really?!, for a person in top set you sure are dumb!"

Hey, that's not nice!" jack whined.

2 hours went by...

jack fell asleep whereas kim just sat there talking to her self thinking no

one was listening however little did she know jack was listening ...

" jack, I like you, why can't I just tell you, is it because I know you don't

like me , because I know I'm not pretty and that I'm WAY out of your League?! Or

is it just the fear of rejection" she was staring out of the window looking into

the start sky.

Suddenly she felt hands on her waist she jumped but the turned round realising

it was jack ," you beautiful and I like you too and your not out of my league

! Your perfect" and with that he lent in and passionately kissed her! Her

knees went weak as the stood there kissing for ages.

When they finally broke off jack smiled and kim just stood there in shock

but she soon smiled. "Ive wanted to do that for a long time ya know" jack said

as he put his hand around her face. She blushed " really?" she said sound

surprised at what he said. " yes" and with that he lent in again a kissed her a

second time , he put his arms on her waist and she put her hand round his neck

playing with his hair. He started moving his hands up and down her back. " will

you be my girlfriend ?" he asked

" yea ... Yeah!" she mumbled.

He began to lean in again... kim's heart started racing! As their lips meet

kim passionately kissed back, jack's toung entered kim's mouth and was

fighting for dominace. He started to kiss down her neck leaving hickeys kim

let out a moan.

" jack ?!" she cried

" trust me !" he said whilst moving his hand up her top and continuously kissing

her neck.

She in return started lifting jack's top up, feeling his muscles rippling! She

bit her lip and smiled at him " like what you see?" he winked at her

"of course!" she replied.

They continued when jack lifted up kim's shirt and she lifted off his,

At this point they weren't both at the point of extreme passion.

"what are you waiting for?" kim said seductively

" that!" he said as he pounced on top of her, unzipping his jeans and lifting off

her skirt.

The windows were getting steamy as more clothes started to come off... "jack!

Oh god jack" kim cried

" that's it baby keep going" jack panted. Anyway that went on for some time.

When they were finished they both layed down exhausted.

They laughed. " I can honestly say that I was not expecting that and ... This to

happen" kim said surprised

" neither did I , I guess it just took being locked in school for us to realise

it" he laughed and turned over to face her and she smiled as he looked into her

glistening blue eyes" I love you" jack said unsure of how she would relpy.

" I... I love you too" kim said as she kissed him delicately on his lips.

After that they stayed laying in each others arms and watched the sun rise, they

both drifted off to sleep until jack heard someone coming and gently woke

kim up telling her to get dressed.

They go dressed just in time as their teacher( mr pandya) opened the door and

smiled at them" how long have you two been here?!" he questioned.

" all night" jack said as he put his hand around kim's waist and pulled her

closer. The teacher smiled and they all walked out of the class, and kim and

jack went back to kim's house.

As kim and jack got to kim's house she opened the door and was pleased to

see her mother cooking breakfast. " hi mum , you know jack right , well we're

kind of going out now" she bit her lip. " ohhh okay tell him he can come in honey

I know you want him to." Kim's mum smiled.

kim lead jack into her house and into the kitchen and Sat him down. " would

you like breakfast jack?" kim's mum asked. " ummm yes please Mrs crawford " " oh

please call me Tracy " she exclaimed!

With that they all started to eat when they look at the time. kim went to get

dressed , she chucked some clean clothes to jack - they were her older brothers

about jack's height. Once they were changed the set off to school. They reached

the gates when they could see their friends walking towards them "oh no, amber

and daisy aint going to like this; neither will Donna" kim said worrying.

Before she knew what was happening she felt jack grab her hand and pull her

into his arms and kiss her infront of everyone , she felt safe. Secure. And

happy. As the broke the kiss and laughed at the expressions on their friends

faces. Then their friends started. Cheering.

"About time!" most of the said.

They all walked through the school gates together laughing.

Well... All of them apart from amber& Donna. They just walked with a disgusted

look on their face!

The group were on thier way to first lesson as Donna and amber walked of and hid

Behind the corner to consolidate a plan to break up Kim and jack... You

See neither of them like the fact that jack didn't like either off them as they

Both were in love with him and thought that if they can't have him No one can!

**it of a crappy chapter, but im sorry for not updating in ages :( **


	7. New Girl

**Authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

I stepped out of my new house into the gloomy grey day of my new town. I didn't want to leave; I was forced, due to my moms' relocation of her job. I walked down the driveway and looked inside the moving truck. Two more boxes, and then we're done. I climbed inside the back of the truck and grabbed one of the boxes and turned to get off the truck. I jumped when I realized there was someone there, staring at me intently.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people," I hinted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled at me. His voice was slightly deep and quite smooth, and gave me butterflies. I walked over to the edge of the truck to see him up close. I looked him over, taking in his round face, shiny brown hair, and chocolate coloured eyes. He smiled at me, which made me smile and blush the slightest of pink.

"I'm Jack," he took the box from my hands and waited for me to grab the other. "Kim," I smiled at him, hopping down from the truck and slamming it close. "So I take it you're new here?" he asked, gesturing towards the boxes in our hands. "Yeah," I sighed. Damn, I missed my friends. "You miss them, don't you?" he asked, almost like he read my mind. He followed me up the driveway. I turned around just before entering the house and gave him a perplexed look. "Your friends, I mean." "Oh, yeah. I miss them a lot," I walked inside the house with Jack trailing behind me.

"Oh, Kim! I see you've met Jack already. These are his parents, Anna and Derek," my mom gestured to a couple with features that Jack shared. I set the box that was in my hands down to shake their hands before grabbing the box that had my things and heading upstairs. I assumed Jack was following me upstairs, given the quick, heavy footsteps behind me. I walked to the empty room that was mine and set my box down.

As expected, Jack entered right after me and set his box down next to mine. "Your room is boring," he stated, looking around. "Considering I just moved in." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever, maybe I can help you paint it when the time comes," he suggested. "Sure," I said, starting to open a box. "Jack! It's time to leave!" his mother shouted from downstairs. "Okay! Be right down!" he shouted back. "Can I have your number?" he turned to look at me. "Sure." I grabbed a Sharpie that happened to be on one of the boxes and wrote my number down. "So what school are you going to?" he asked.

"Isn't there only one around here?" "Oh, yeah," he blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Mind if I walk you to school tomorrow?" "Sure, I'd like that." He hugged me and smiled down at me, which made me do the same while looking up at him. "Jack!" his mom's voice, sounding impatient, broke our stare. "See you tomorrow!" he called out as he walked out of my room. I smiled to myself before turning to my boxes that needed unpacking. I sighed, grabbed the box I had already opened, and got to work. I thought of Jack the rest of the night.

* * *

_*Next Day* _

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I was excited to see Jack for some reason this morning. I rolled out of bed and started off on my morning routine, which consisted of taking a shower, doing my make up, styling my hair, and eating a quick breakfast. I threw my bowl into the sink just as I heard a knock on the door. "Good morning, lovely!" JAck attacked me with a hug as soon as the door opened. "Jack... Can't breathe!" I choked out into his chest. In all honesty, I didn't want to let go. "Oops, sorry," he smiled sheepishly at me. "It's okay," I grabbed his hand and walked out, locking the door behind me. "Which way?" "Follow me!" he yelled, pointing to the left.

I followed him to the direction of the school, and soon enough, there it was. It was a small, indoor high school, due to the small population and extreme winters of this town. "Come on! I'll lead you to the office," he pulled on my hand, leading me inside and to the main office. His hand in mine gave me those damn butterflies. I stepped inside with jack still gripping my hand.

"Hi, I'm kim. I'm here to pick up my schedule?" I looked over at the receptionist sitting behind the desk. "Oh, yes!" she spun in her chair to the filing cabinet behind her and pulled out two papers. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Your schedule has your locker number and combo on it. Have a lovely day," she pointed at each paper, and then smiled at me. "Come on. Let's go find your locker!" jack pulled on my hand and tugged me out of the office.

"What's your locker number?" "Um, 567. I believe," I stared down at the paper. "Oh! I know where that is. It's across the hallway from my locker," he pulled on my hand harder and weaved in and out of students, dragging me along. We came to a stop in front of an old, dull beige locker. jack walked over to what I assume was his locker and I looked back at my schedule for my combo, and opened my locker. "What classes do you have?" he asked, snatching my schedule from my hands. "Huh," he mumbled to himself. "What?" I asked, closing my locker shut. "We're one class away from having every class together," he smiled down at me. "Which one?" "Last period, history." "Damn," I chuckled.

"It's okay, kim. We still have all our other classes together," he smiled even wider. "Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon." He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. Butterflies flew around in my stomach as we walked to our first period. The bell suddenly rang, and jack started walking faster muttering, "Fuck." I had to run a little just to keep up, but soon, we made it to the class. "Sorry, we're late. She's new and we had to stop by the office and everything," jack explained, after barging into the room. "Sit, jack," jack did as he was told.

"What's your name?" the teacher eyed me. "kim, sir." "Okay. Take a seat next to jack." jack's entire face lit up when he said that and he smiled at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him. I walked over to where he sat and dropped silently into the chair. We pretty much passed notes all period, in every period. It was that same thing for every class, except that we weren't late. When lunch came around, I met all of jack's friends, who were all very nice.

As he was walking me to my last class of the day, he asked, "Wanna come over to mine after school today?" "Sure, I'd love to." We came to a stop next to a door, and bid farewell to each other. I walked in and told the teacher I was new, then I was assigned a seat. _*After School* _ I was at my locker, setting all my books inside. Surprisingly, I had no homework, which I was glad about. "Hey there, cutie," someone whispered behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I closed my locker door and turned around to face a familiar pair of piercing brown eyes. "Hi jack," I smiled up at him. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Mhm," I mumbled. He grabbed my hand, setting the butterflies off again in my stomach. We walked in comfortable silence as we made our way home. jack reluctantly let go of my hand as I walked up to my house, and he entered his.

I threw my bag by the door, yelling to my mom that I'd be over at jack's for a bit. She called back, telling me to be home before dinner and keep my phone on and near by. I walked out of my house, and ran over to jack's. I knocked on the door and it swung open. "Oh, kim! I missed you so much!" he wrapped me in a tight hug. I giggled into his chest, wrapping my small arms around his torso. "I wasn't even gone for two minutes, jack. Chill," I chuckled into his chest.

I peeled away from the hug, and he pouted down at me. I giggled and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. "So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, pushing past him and walking inside. "Movies?" he suggested. "I like movies," I plopped down on the couch. "Okay. Go ahead and choose one. They're all right there," he pointed to a large bookshelf filled with movies and a few books. He walked off into the kitchen and I skimmed over the selections of movies. I picked out Ferris Bueller's Day Off and sat back down on the couch. jack walked in a minute later with an arm-load of snacks and drinks. "Great choice," he smirked at me, turning to the TV to put it in.

He sat down next to me and grabbed some candy. The entire movie, jack and I laughed and quoted everything. He shut the movie off after the credits and sat back against the couch, very close to me. "kim?" he asked, turning to look at me. "Yeah?" I replied, looking over at him. He remained quiet as I looked at him. His eyes searched my face, as if he were unsure of something. "What is it?" I asked again, hoping to prompt him into speaking. Suddenly, he grabbed my face and crushed his lips onto mine passionately. I kissed back just as much, and felt him smile on my lips. My heart was fluttering inside my chest, filling my ears with its rhythmic pounding.

I wove my fingers in his hair, and his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close. He pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and rested his forehead against mine. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he whispered. "Me too," I whispered. "I can't take it any longer," he grumbled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I would love to be your girlfriend, jack!" I kissed him again, putting everything I could into that kiss. He did the same, pulling me even closer to his body. "I love you," we mumbled at the same time, which caused both of us to laugh and smile at each other.

* * *

**:) There you go... probably not one of my best but i wanted to upload for you guys :)**


	8. Put Your Lips To Good Use

**Authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

I sat in class, drowning out the lesson I already knew the teacher was talking about. I swear, to me it sounded like she was one of the adults in The Peanuts. You know, "Blah, blah, blah, blah"? My thoughts trailed off as the door opened and revealed a mop of chocolate coloured hair, jack. "jack, you're late," the teacher pointed out. jack made his way to his seat, directly next to mine.

You could say I had quite the crush on him. "What? Does that mean I'm pregnant?!" he gasped and placed a hand on his heart in mock shockery. The students, including me, stifled their laughter. jack looked over at me with a happy glint in his eye. Our teacher sighed dramatically before continuing on with her boring lecture. "Heya, kim," jack whispered, keeping his eyes up front to make it look like he was paying attention. "Hi," I whispered back.

I looked anxiously at the clock before I snuck a glance at jack. He was staring at me, but turned away quickly once he realized I saw him. The bell rung, interrupting the thoughts of jack that ran through my head. I got up, collected my things, and walked out with Oliver trailing close behind. "See you later, kim," he whispers in my ear, snaking his arms around my waist. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Bye," I trail off as he walks in the opposite direction. I meet up with jerry at our lockers, heading to our next class. "You okay? You seem... Off," he eyes me carefully. "Yeah, fine," I mutter, hiding the blush. We head to our next class, walking in comfortable silence.

* * *

_*Lunch*_

* * *

The bell rang throughout the school, signifying that lunch had started. jerry and I walked to our lockers, throwing in our books before going our separate ways. Him with his small group of friends, and me to the music room by myself with my camera and iPod. I walked quietly down the halls, turning swiftly at each corner before entering the large, spacious room with an elegant piano in one corner, a small stage in back, a podium at the front, and a random assortment of chairs around the room.

I walked over to the piano, setting my bag on top and taking a seat on the bench. I placed my hands gently on the keys before pressing down softly, creating a lovely melody. I lost myself in the music I created, focusing only on the keys of the piano, which is why I hadn't noticed jack standing in the door way. "That was amazing!" jack gasped, once I had finished. "Oh, thanks," I smiled. He walked further into the room, taking a seat next to me. "I never knew you could play! Where did you learn to play! I wish I could be as good as you! Dang, girl!"

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked, chuckling. "I don't know," he stared into my eyes. His face looked thoughtful, like a million things were running through his mind. He leaned forward slightly, like he wanted to kiss me, but thought twice about it. He inched closer and closer slowly, making my breathing rapid and short. His lips were and inch away when the warning bell rang. I heard him mutter under his breath, "Oh, come on!" but pretended not to hear it.

I got up from the bench and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I began walking out of the room when he grabbed my gently by the arm to stop me and turn me around. "Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked sincerely. "Uh, sure. I'd love to," I smiled. "Great! I'll talk to you later. Bye, kim!" he ran out of the room fast, leaving me pondering about him.

* * *

_*Next Day; Saturday*_

* * *

I woke up at ten to a text from jack. _'Hey, meet me at the park at noon. –jack' _ I sent a quick reply before hopping into the shower to wake myself up and clean myself off. After I got out, I walked back into my room, looking outside to see the weather, and began on my make up and hair. I searched through my closet for some decent clothes. I eventually settled on dark blue skinny's, a loose red tank top, and my black boyfriend blazer.

I grabbed a small bag and threw in my camera, iPod, phone, money, and anything else I thought I would need before heading downstairs. I looked at the clock on the stove as I walked into the kitchen, which said I had a good thirty minutes before I had to meet jack at the park, which was only a ten minute walk from my house.

I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal and milk for breakfast. I walked upstairs to brush my teeth real quick, to get rid of my morning breath and breakfast aftertaste. I came back downstairs and saw I should be leaving, so I grabbed my bag and locked up the house. I turned on my heel and walked the small distance to the park.

When I arrived, I didn't see the burst of brown hair, so I settled on taking pictures around the park of different things. Suddenly, as I was in the middle of taking a picture, I was tackled to the ground. Whoever my tackler was, flipped, so I was on top and they landed on the ground, on their back.

I looked at the culprit to find jack, smiling innocently with a mischeivious glint in his eyes. "Really, jack?" I asked, trying to push myself up. jack's grip tightened and he yelled, "Oh my God! I missed you so much, kim! I'm never letting you out of my sight! I thought I was gonna die without you! Never leave me again!" He rolled over so I was underneath him, and he pinned me down with his weight.

"You weigh a ton!" I yelled. He chuckled, rolled off, and pushed himself up then offered me a hand. I gladly excepted and pulled myself up, where he pulled me into a hug. "Hi, kimmy," he mumbled into my hair.

"Hi, jackie" I replied into his shoulder. "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a nearby bench. He sat down and pulled me down with him, casually resting an arm around my shoulders. After a couple minutes of silence, he broke it, "Nice day, huh?" "Yeah," I mumbled, sneaking a glance at him. He looked over at the same time I did, and our gazes locked once again, both of us unable to break it. "So beautiful," he whispered more to himself than me. "Huh?" I asked. "You're so beautiful," he whispered again.

That caused me to break the gaze and look down to cover the sudden blush that crossed my cheeks. His hand entered my vision and grabbed my chin, pulling it up to look at my face. "You're even cuter when you blush," he smiled.

"Yeah, su-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to my cheek. "What was tha-?" he cut me off again. "Listen, kim. I've liked you for a long time now, and I'm pretty sure I love you. I know I'm not Mr. Prince Charming, but I want to be yours. I'd give my all into this relationship to make it work, and I'd do my best to give you all that you deserve. I could be the kindest gentleman you will ever see and I will treat you like royalty. Please give me a chance? Just one? I promise that's all I need t-" "jack," I was the one to cut him off this time.

A look of panic crossed his face, as if he thought I would reject him. "I'm more than willing to give you a chance. Now will you please shut up and kiss me already?" A very large smile spread across his face and he leaned in quickly, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I kissed back just as roughly, wrapping my arms around his neck while his wound around my waist, pulling me closer.

His lips left mine hesitantly. "I promise to give you everything I can offer," he mumbled. "Okay. Do us all a favor and use your lips for something more useful," I mumbled while pulling him back to my lips.


	9. I Thought I Lost You Forever

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

I love him. I love him with all of my heart. I love him with everything in me. I would have traded everything; I would have done_ anything_, to prevent what happened and to prevent what is happening now. Things aren't the same between us and they never will be.

We were in the car together, on our way to dinner. It was a special dinner, the dinner that marked our 1 year anniversary. I didn't know where we were going, I didn't know anything, but I knew that night was going to be special.

Now, I just wish that we had stayed home, cuddled together on the couch while watching movies.

That night was special, horribly and terrifyingly special. It was the night a drunk driver drove into jack's side of the car. It was the night that jack told me he loved me, then died and came back to life. It was the night that he forgot everything, including us.

That night was two months ago and without him, _my jack_; I'll never be the same. I've spent the past two months crying and mourning over the loss of someone I used to know. And tomorrow, I'll do it all over again.

I'll do what I can to act okay and not breakdown in front of the new jack, he wouldn't understand. He may never again.

I woke up with tear stained cheeks and my comforter on the floor. My alarm clock was beeping obnoxiously loud, so I slammed my hand down on it, causing it to stop abruptly.

Then, I began to rub my eyes and sit up in my bed slowly, knowing that sudden movement would make me dizzy. I had gotten a horrible concussion from the crash but it could have been worse.

_Much, much worse._

* * *

I stood from my bed and walked slowly over to my personal bathroom, stopping in front of my mirror. The feeling I got in the morning came again, my chest started to shiver and my eyes started to water. I was in a state of depression and I reflected that. I wasn't the old kim that I used to be. My hair was dull and lifeless, matching my blank eyes.

My skin had paled and I just didn't bother anymore. I didn't care about my appearance as much as I used to, I didn't have anyone to make myself pretty for. Even if I did, they wouldn't make me feel what jack made me feel. He made me feel beautiful even in sweatpants and without make-up.

But those days are over. I shut my eyes tightly and breathed out, letting a few tears escape. I bit my lip and opened my eyes, tears obstructing my vision. I still managed to turn the shower knobs and adjust the heat to the way I preferred it.

I stripped as the water heated up, tears still cascading down my paled cheeks. When I stepped into the shower I sobbed while washing myself and while washing my hair. I had to let it out now so I wouldn't let it out later.

When I was out of the shower and in my bedroom, I quickly tugged on undergarments, a pair of white sweats and a black, Nike tee-shirt. I dressed near to this every day, wearing jeans once a week at the most.

I stopped caring and I stopped trying when he told me not to. I had mistakenly tried to force the truth, the past, and us onto him. Now I have to endure an entire school day with him (every single class, might I add) while he chatted up some girl.

I let him go. I mean, that's what I'm supposed to do. I love him enough to let him go, and that happened to be just what he wanted. And I can't say that I've ever been so lonely in my entire life. Without jack, I didn't know what to do with myself.

He was everything to me and he still is. I continued to think as I made my way downstairs and to school with my schoolbag hanging on my right shoulder, like I always did on the weekdays. Today was Friday and that was the hardest day of the week for me to get through.

* * *

Every Friday jack and I would have a date night. Whether we just took a walk on the beach and went swimming, had dinner and went to a movie, went to the park where we met and had a picnic, or just cuddled on the couch and talked… It brought us closer.

I never knew what to do with myself on Fridays, I usually just cried. It's so pathetic how I've been reduced to tears as much as I have. I used to cry, don't get me wrong, but now it's excessive. I used to go to jack and cry about things going on with my parents, I loved them with all my heart and their fights would shatter me.

I haven't cried in front of jack since he died, when he was revived and I was able to see him, I was too happy for words. But when he asked me who I was, my heart shattered and I ran out of the room to stop myself from crying in front of him.

I had to stop myself from thinking further; I was pulling into the parking lot of Denton High School. I found my parking space and parked easily, turning off my car soundlessly. I took a breather and wiped away the tears that escaped while I had been driving. I had to pull myself together. And I did, but it didn't last long.

When I walked into the school and found my locker, I saw jack up against a girl with blonde hair. Her name was Kristine and she had been trying to break us up since we started dating. And I knew it was jack by his clothes and his body language, even if he wasn't facing me. That's how well I knew him and that's when I lost it.

It started out with silent tears and a frown on my face. My bag dropped to the floor, causing them to turn towards me. The first sob came before they saw me, the second one came when jack looked me in the eyes, and the third one came when I saw the smirk on Kristine's face.

I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs and picked up my bag, trying to calm down enough to leave without making a scene.

I heard jack and Kristine starting to yell at each other about God knows what, I was too focused on what had happened. The two of them continued to play through my head, making my tears fall faster.

It was then that I started running, pushing past anyone that was in my way. Then again, people tend to move when there's a running, crying girl coming in their direction. No one bothered to confront me about it anymore; they all knew I was a mess, a mess without him.

When I made it outside, I sprinted to my car. I was in the first row so it wasn't that hard to miss. I pulled out my keys, a sob escaping my lips, and unlocked my car. I jumped in and threw my bag to the backseat, not caring about school at this moment.

It was hard enough to see him chat up a girl, now I had to see him kiss one? I couldn't handle that. And when I saw him bust through the front doors and bolt to my car, I knew I couldn't handle him telling me he wasn't mine again.

I started my car and backed out of my parking space with shaking hands and blurred vision. I blinked the tears back enough to see jack running after me in my rear view mirror.

I ended up alone in my house, crying uncontrollably in my bedroom. I was sitting on the floor against a wall, looking through all the pictures that jack and I had taken together, the notes he had written me, the concert and movie stubs I had, and just everything I had left of him.

My heart was as good as gone without him, there was no changing that.

* * *

The doorbell was ringing downstairs to a point way past annoying. It had been ringing for about a minute or two straight, but there was no way that I was going to answer it. I was consumed in my own world right now. There was no way of getting me out because he wasn't here and it seemed like he never would be again.

I continued to cry until my parents came home and found me. My father ended up leaving the room, never being able to handle me like this. I was hysterical. My mother pulled me to her and tried to comfort me with words, but I couldn't tell you a word she had said. I was lost in my head.

I cried into my mother's shoulder for another hour before she moved me onto my bed. I didn't disagree with her; I was too delirious to protest. She left the room soon after, giving me space that I didn't necessarily want but probably needed.

When my mother came back in an hour later, she had a large smile on her face. It was the same smile that used to make me smile, the smile that I couldn't return at this moment in time. I started to settle down, though. My sobs and whimpers turned into sniffles and hiccups.

An hour later I had a massive headache and didn't plan on doing anything for the rest of the night. I knew I would be asleep by the next hour but I also knew that I needed to eat since I hadn't had a single thing all day.

I sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, only to make my way downstairs and to the kitchen. The house was quiet other than the sounds I made in the kitchen.

I ended up making an entire box of Velveeta macaroni and eating the entire thing, with a glass of milk or two(of course). I took pain relievers that would take my headache away and shuffled upstairs. When my back hit the soft mattress of my bed, I was out like a light. I guess I was mentally and physically drained.

I woke up that following Saturday to chirping birds and the morning sun showing through my eyelids. It was nice for once to wake up to something so peaceful and cheerful, knowing that I had a long day ahead of me.

I sighed and sat up with my eyes still closed and droopy. I began stretching my arms and cracking my neck.

"I always hated when you did that," I heard a close and familiar voice murmur.

My eyes snapped open and immediately saw jack. He was sitting in my desk chair that was pulled over to the side of my bed. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. I've had dreams like this before; this one just seemed to be more realistic than the others.

jack was sitting there with his perfect smile on his flawless face. I missed that smile and I missed making him smile. My lips immediately began to quiver and my eyes instantly filled with tears.

"It's just a dream," I repeated with a shaky voice, trying to hold myself together.

I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, burying my head into them. I had dreams like this too often. He would show up, in different places, and say something that would make me think that he remembered me.

Then I woke up the next morning and realized that my dream was a nightmare in disguise.

My first sob came, the second, the third, and then they all came together as one and I broke down. It was too much now, I couldn't handle it anymore. I wasn't okay and I wouldn't be anytime soon.

Not to my surprise, dream jack came over and wrapped his arms around me. The only difference between now and the other dreams was the fact that he was warm; I had never felt that in the other dreams.

It made me shudder, more thoughts sprung up in my head and caused me to break down more than I already was.

"Kimmy, it's not a dream this time. Babygirl," he cooed, his own voice wavering slightly.

I lifted my head to look at him and all the perfection that he was. He was so beautiful. He was everything I wanted and everything that I lost.

"Babygirl… Come here," jack whispered softly, pulling me into him.

Dream jack comforted me like the old jack used to. My arms were around his neck tightly and his were around my waist as I was cradled in his lap. I pressed my head into his neck and breathed in, discovering his old scent that I loved so much.

Dream jack's fingers drew shapes and rubbed my back in a comforting way. In a few minutes, I was breathing steadily again. This was the most real and most emotional dream I had ever had. Part of me didn't want it to end because I was here with the old jack and I wanted that back with everything in me.

I desired him and craved for his touch, just his touch. I pulled back from his neck and looked him in his brown eyes; they were filled to the brim with tears.

I touched his face and muttered, "When am I going to wake up?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and a smile appeared on his face as he replied, "You already did, kim. I remember everything; it's not a dream anymore."

I wiped away the escaped tear and felt it fade away. New tears began to cascade down his flawless face and I couldn't wipe them away fast enough, they just kept coming.

"I'm s-so sorry for forg-getting. I can't bel-believe I've hurt y-you this much," he stuttered, gripping onto me tighter.

jack said the same thing in every dream, only this time he stuttered. Only this time he was warm beneath and around me. Only this time I could smell the heavenly scent that he was. Only this time I could wipe away his tears.

Only this time, I started to believe.

A tear rolled down my cheek when I admitted, "I still love you and I'd do anything to make this dream a reality."

"Kiss me," he practically pleaded, tears still falling down his face.

Without a second thought, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I was expecting to wake up from this dream any moment; I didn't expect to feel lips kissing me back. I didn't expect my heart to race or my eyes to flutter shut.

When the passion I had been longing for, for two months, came into the kiss… I knew that it wasn't a dream.

I pulled back from his soft lips and mumbled against them, "How?"

My eyes were closed and we were so close, just like we used to be. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I could feel and hear how his heart was racing in his chest.

"When I saw you crying, I had a feeling inside of me and then images and memories came back.I remembered how much I hated to see you cry but what I hated more… Was being the one who made you cry," he murmured, his lips brushing on mine with every word that he said.

We breathed together for another moment as I took it all in. I felt myself begin to smile, a real smile. Not a dull or lifeless smile.

"Kim, I'm sorr-," but I cut him off with a kiss.

A kiss from a boy that I missed for two months.

A kiss from a boy that I never wanted to go without again.

A kiss that was most certainly, _real_.

* * *

SO I HOPE YA"LL ENJOYED THAT ONE; IT MADE ME WANNA CRY SO YEAH :) XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: okay so hey guys/girls this is my fanfiction for kickin it! :)**

**this will be the last chapter , but i will be posting them as one-shots :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

* * *

I stood at my locker, switching out various books before school started. My friend grace ran up to me excited and giddy. I looked over at her, with her big smile and sparkling eyes. "Kim! Kim! "She rushed out. "Grace. Grace. "Grace," I said, my voice flat and uninterested. "Guess what!" she jumped up and down. "I don't know. I give up," I gave her a bored look. I slammed my locker shut and leaned against it. "You're no fun," she pouted.

"Anyways, have you seen the new kid?" "That's what you're all worked up about?" I asked incredulously. "But you haven't seen him! He's gorgeous! He looks like a god!" she sighed, leaning against the empty locker next to mine.

Just then a gorgeous boy slowed down to stop in front of us. He had long, shaggy, brown hair that swept over his right eye and striking hazel eyes. He cleared his throat before asking in a soft voice, "Um, my locker's right there. Could you please move?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him before pulling grace away from the lockers to allow him access. As he entered in his combo, grace leaned over to me whispering, "That's him. That's the new kid, Jack."

"Jack?" I asked. She only nodded. The warning bell sounded and grace headed off, waving to me as she went. "Crap," Jack muttered. "Do you need help finding your class?" I asked over the noise of the final lockers being slammed and the kids scurrying away. "That would be nice," he gave me a dazzling smile. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked, holding my hand out. "Sure," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened the folded paper and looked down at it. I realized we had a few classes together, including first period. "Come on, you have first period with me," I gave him a warm smile. He followed after me, falling in sync with my steps.

"So what's your name?" he asked. "Kim," I gave him a small smile. " Jack," he smiled back. "Yeah, I know." He gave me a questioning look. "My friend told me." He looked away, nodding. As we walked the hallways, I could see him look over at me every so often. I thought nothing of it.

* * *

I made my way to Jack 's class to take him to lunch. He was someone who made no sense what so ever. He was so _strange_. But the strange ones are always the greatest, I guess. "Kim!" I looked up to see Jack waving me over. I walked up to him, his arms wrapping around me in a tight hug. "Hi, Jack. Nice to see you too," I choked out. "Sorry," he smiled at me, pulling away.

"It's okay," I smiled back. "You want to go to the cafe down the street?" "Sure!" he agreed, letting me lead the way. As we walked side by side, his hand brushed against mine several times before he boldly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I looked up at him before a small blush rushed to my face, and I looked down, smiling at the ground. We made it to the cafe, standing in line waiting for our turn to order. After ordering, we walked outside and chose a small table in the shade of a small umbrella.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," his smirk grew. "Okay," I smiled at him. Our order was brought to us, and I grabbed my sandwich and small coffee before looking back up at him. He was still staring at me. It was getting a tad unnerving. "So, why'd you move here?" I asked.

"It's an ugly story. You sure you wanna hear it?" he questioned me with his eyes. "Yes," I sipped at my coffee. "Well, my parents have never really been there for me.

They weren't even parents, and they never cared if I got hurt or something. I got so fed up with them. They never talked to me, it's like I wasn't even there. So I just packed everything I owned and bought an apartment out here. I'm going to finish high school, and then I have no clue what the hell I'm going to do after wards."

"Well, you still have time to figure it out," I offered. "Yeah," he muttered. We finished our lunches in silence. As we got up to leave, he asked, "Wanna come to my apartment after school?" "Sure," I smiled up at him.

* * *

I stood at my locker throwing in all my books, seeing that I had no homework. Two hands blocked my view as I was throwing in my last book. "Guess who?" A deep voice whispered in my ear. "Austin Mahone!" I yelled, before turning around and putting on a fake pout after discovering it was Jack. "Oh," I mumbled. He pouted at me before looking down.

"But you're just as good!" I smiled before pulling his face back up to meet his eyes. "So you ready to go?" he smiled. "Sure am!" I smiled at him before linking our arms together and skipping out of the doors of the school.

Jack 's arm slipped out of mine as soon as I started skipping, so I stood outside alone walking in a small circle. Jack walked up to me and stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" he asked me, chuckling.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't have had that coffee for lunch. I couldn't sit still for the rest of the day," I said, bouncing on my toes. "Alrighty then," He gave me an unsure look. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to his truck. He ushered me into the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers' side himself.

We made small talk on our way to his apartment. He pulled up to an apartment complex and led me up a flight of stairs to his apartment. When we entered, I took a look around. To my right, I saw an open living room that veered left and led to a kitchen. Straight ahead of me I saw a bedroom and a bathroom. The apartment in general was a bit disorganized, understandable for a teenage boy.

"Come on," he mumbled while pulling me to the couch. He told me to sit then asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink. "Umm, water?" I asked. "Sure," he left to the kitchen, rummaging around before reappearing with a glass of water. He sat back down before turning on the TV.

Judge Judy was on. "Ew," I muttered. "What's wrong with Judge Judy?" he chuckled. "I think she's a bitch," I stated. "Whatever," he sighed. We sat watching whatever the hell was on TV, before I finally noticed Jack had put his arm around my shoulders. "What the hell?" I mumbled, looking at his arm. "What?" he asked, looking over at me. "Never mind," I muttered, looking up at him.

When my eyes met his, he crashed his lips to mine. I immediately kissed back. His lips were soft and moist against mine. My hands rested at his neck, while his wrapped around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. I finally pulled away for air, and checked my phone, seeing I had to get home.

* * *

_what was that?_

"Damn, I gotta get home," I muttered, standing up and straightening my shirt. "How about I give you a ride?" Jack asked. "Sure," I smiled at him, collecting my things and following him out the door. The car ride was a comfortable silence as he held my hand while he drove, his thumb rubbing my hand in soothing circles. We pulled up along side my house, and he came to a slow halt.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at him before turning to open the car door. Before I even set a foot outside the truck, he pulled me back and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before murmuring, "Bye." I gave him a smile before grabbing my things and closing the car door. Then I made my way up to my door, but not before turning around to see him drive off.

The next morning, I walked into school, excited to see Jack. I walked up to my locker to see Jack opening his. I walked up behind him silently before jumping on his back, causing him to stumble a bit.

I jumped off and giggled, turning to my own locker. "Good morning, Jack," I looked over at him. He continued pulling things in and out of his locker. " Jaaaaaacccckkkkk?" He continued to ignore me as he shut his locker and walked off to our first period class.

"What the hell?" I thought to myself. I grabbed all I needed and headed to first period myself. I took my original seat that was now next to Jack. "Hi, Jack," I gave him a smile, but he never looked up once. "Okay, what the hell is up with you?" He continued to ignore me.

"Fine, don't even fucking bother. I'm apparently not worth your time anymore." I continued my work in complete silence, but noticed Jack looked over at me every so often. It was the same thing in every class I had with Jack that day.

I ignored him in silence and he would look over at me from time to time. I let out a sigh of relief as the last bell sounded for the day and headed for my locker. Jack was there as well, but I payed him no attention. I shut my locker and started walking towards the school doors.

I heard a faint string of profanities from behind me and what sounded like a fist slamming against a locker. I walked my way home, and entered the empty house, knowing my parents were still at work.

I set my bag down on the couch in the living room and walked to the kitchen, getting some water and a small bag of potato chips. I heard a knock at the door and made my way over, looking out the window to see who could possibly be at my door. Jack. I ignored him and walked back into the kitchen, eating my chips.

I heard the front door open, then slam close, followed by Jack walking into the kitchen. "I knew you were in here," he smirked at me. "What the hell Jack?! I could call the cops on your ass for breaking and entering!" I yelled at him. "First of all, I haven't broken anything. Second of all, I knew you were in here, and I know you won't call the cops on me.

Third of all, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. You never know what kind of creepers could come into your home!" I just scowled at him. "Get out, Jack." "No, we need to talk." "Oh, so when you wanna talk, it has to be on your own time? I get it." I threw a chip into my mouth as he cringed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be such a douche."

"Oh really?" I asked incredulously. "I'm truly sorry, _." He walked up to me and rested his hands on my hips. I looked down at them then back up at him. "Why should I forgive you? Huh? Because of you, I felt used and played! It hurt thinking your just like every guy out there! Only to play with girls and then toss them away when you're done with th-" I was stopped when his lips collided with mine. "Could you maybe shut up for about two minutes so I can explain?" he eyed me. "Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The reason I ignored you is because I'm afraid that if I let myself fall for you, I would get hurt. I thought that maybe if I ignored you and just pushed you out of my life, then maybe I wouldn't fall for you. But that plan didn't work out, because I had fallen for you the moment my lips touched yours. I'm an idiot, I know." I looked up at him, and even though his head was down, I could still see the disappointment and hopelessness in his eyes.

"I've fallen for you too," I whispered. His head shot up and his eyes shined. A quick grin spread across his lips before he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back with all I had. "I... Love... You..." he mumbled against my lips between kisses. "I love you too," I whispered after we both pulled apart for air.

"I know what I want to do after high school now," he whispered, setting his forehead against mine softly. "And what is that?" I ask, staring up at his bright hazel eyes. "Be with you," he murmurs before pressing his lips against mine. "Sounds like a plan," I smile into his lips.


End file.
